Distant Whisper
by Therantas
Summary: A mildly S/K story. Kairi has a strange dream- what does it mean?


Hi, all… This is a story that I'm using to get myself back into writing… I wouldn't call my problem "writer's block", more of a lack of interest… but this kinda popped into my head. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: All rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Squaresoft and Disney. That is, until I find that magic lamp I've hidden in my closet…

__

Broken mirror,

a million shades of light…

The old echo fades away,

Just you and I…

Can find the answer

And then we can run to the end of the world

We can run to the end of the world…

-Small Two of Pieces, _Xenogears_

Distant Whisper

By: Therantas

Kairi knew she was dreaming.

Everything had an unreal quality, almost as if the entire world was out of focus. She was standing on the dock of the Destiny Islands, staring out into the ocean. Reflected in the water were visions of other worlds. Places Sora had been to, that she had seen through his eyes. Sora… He had such a strong heart, and he was always looking out for her. During that adventure, he had looked for her tirelessly, never realizing that she was with him, cheering him on.

Then he had gone to seal away the Heartless, and after that final goodbye in Kingdom Hearts, she'd never seen him again. It had been two years, and Kairi was 16. Now she saw herself at a younger age, eyes closed, unmoving. This was her body, missing its heart. Sora had sacrificed his own heart to wake her up, and become a Heartless… until she had rescued him. 

The visions continued to shift in the water, showing everything that Sora had accomplished. Then a shadow began to deepen beneath the waves. Kairi stared at the shadow, frozen. Finally the shadow broke through the surface of the water, and she saw that it was a giant Heartless, the same Heartless that Sora had fought right after her heart entered him. It towered above her, reaching for her. Kairi could not move her feet. She screamed, a scream of terror. Then the Heartless was gone, and Kairi suddenly stood on the small island across the bridge. The sun was setting, and it was the most beautiful sunset Kairi had ever seen. Outlined against the light was a figure, sitting on the paopu tree. Kairi moved hesitantly forward, about to say something- then the person slid off the tree, and turned towards her.

Kairi saw spiky hair, and a silver chain with a crown on it- but she noticed neither of these things as much as the deep blue eyes.

"…Sora?"

The boy stared back at her. "Kairi?"

Kairi ran to him, knowing that this was still a dream- yet it was not, because it felt too real. Sora caught her in his arms, laughing, and embraced her. Then he let her go, and smile down at her.

"Sora, is this a dream?"

"I don't know. I suppose we're both dreaming." The Keybearer climbed back up onto the tree, and she sat next to him. Sora was older, just as she was. He was taller, looked stronger, and his face was that of someone who's been fighting for a long time. 

"Kairi, I've been trying so hard…" Sora lowered his eyes. "After Kingdom Hearts, Donald, Goofy and I landed on a different world. We've been traveling since, looking for the King, and trying to get home."

"It's all right."

"There are so many worlds- as many as there are stars in the sky. The Heartless weren't sealed away from all of them." Sora sighed. Then he turned to look at her. "I've got something I need to give you."

"What is it?"

"Here." He placed something into her hand, and closed her hand over it.

"What-"

"I'm sorry, Kairi. I think we're waking up." Indeed, the surroundings were beginning to blur and dissolve.

"Sora, no! Don't go again!"

He smiled at her. "Don't worry. I'll come back- I promise. I'll return to you."

Then the world dissolved, and Kairi shot upwards from her bed. She took a deep breath. Had that been a dream, or not? Quickly, she ran to the window, but the shore was deserted. Only then did she realize that she had something clutched in her hand.

It was her lucky charm.

Kairi stared at it, then sat down heavily on her bed. This meant that Sora was alive! Alive, and trying to return to her. She trembled, then began to sob.

Even she could not tell whether they were tears of joy or sorrow.


End file.
